Dusk till Dawn
by BitterRose
Summary: Kagome a is a mysterious girl with a secret. Sesshomaru is a man with a hard past and a heart of ice. Will she melt his heart? Will her secret rip them apart? Whats with the fin? First fic to plz be nice. Will get fluffy PLZ Review i need to get reviews
1. I love U!

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic I've ever published so plz be gentle. I really hope u all enjoy my  
  
story. Im a I/K fan all the way but I've read these fics by Youkai Yume and I was inspired to  
  
write a S/K ^_~. Well plz no flames or sharp comebacks. If u don't enjoy it, well im not forcin' u  
  
to read it ^_^. And sorry for the spelling. Im not very good at it. Who can spell this crazy  
  
language anyway. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang. Im just using the characters for a story.^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dusk till Dawn  
  
By: inu-babs-girly-girl  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ch 1: I love U!  
  
They were walking on the beach on a full moon. It was a little foggy, but not much.  
  
Kagome never seemed to mind their midnight strolls along the beach. Sesshomaru, who was said  
  
to have a heart of ice, was basking in the beautiful glow that played along her wonderful body in  
  
the moonlight. With the wind of the ocean in her hair, she looked like a goddess.  
  
"I love the ocean. Don't you, Sesshomaru?" She spoke in such a melody he had a hard time  
  
hiding his smile.  
  
"Sessho."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you that you could call me Sessho."  
  
"Oh ya." Their was a prolonged silence between them for a few moments.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What"  
  
"I do love the sight of the ocean, Kag." They were quite for a minute. Then she stopped and faced  
  
the ocean. Sesshomaru didn't notice for a few seconds and then turned to see why she was  
  
lagging. But when he caught sight of her he couldn't speak. She had her pants rolled up into  
  
capris, a large grey sweater, and long raven locks playing in the wind.  
  
"Sessho, do you want to know why I always meet you here at nightfall on a full moon, at the  
  
ocean?" He was curios as to why.  
  
"Yes." He moved closer to her but she only moved away from him, closer to the sea.  
  
"Im cursed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im cursed to live a life in the sea, only able to walk among humans once a full moon. I have  
  
from the late hours of dusk until the early peak of dawn in which time I can walk, talk, laugh but  
  
I have never steeped foot of this beach."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"....I'd die." They were silent for a long time but then he finally spoke.  
  
"How...why?"   
  
"Gods I loved sailing, I did it all the time. It was the closest I got to actually swimming or living  
  
in the sea,"she looked up with a sad glance. "My Mom, Gramps, and my little bro Souta had  
  
gotten into a car wreck....they all died. There was a really bad storm coming in, I didn't care, I  
  
needed to be out on my bout. The storm hit me hard. My bout sunk under the waves. My sweater  
  
was caught to the side to the bout were it splintered. By the time I got detached I was...oh...a  
  
good ninety feet under water and running out of air in my lungs. Then out of no were this woman  
  
swims up to me. She was so beautiful. She smiled at me and kissed me. Then she told me to  
  
breath. I thought what the heck Im gonna die anyway. So I did it. But I didn't die. Instead I could  
  
breath and I grew a fin and I was so warm. The water felt so good. Unlike a second before. I was   
  
so happy. Nothing else mattered anymore," she looked up and smiled at him. "Then one day as I  
  
was swimming close to shore and I saw you. I-I fell in love instantly. Remember the day we first  
  
meet...it was the same day." He was stunned.  
  
'Did she just say she loves me?' "Yes, I remember."  
  
"I transformed behind those cliffs and you thought I was crazy for being over there 'Looking for  
  
shells' when the tide was coming in."  
  
"Earlier you said you fell in love instantly. Dose that mean....." He was cut short by her.  
  
"I love you Sessho," she paused "I wish I could spend every hour of every day with you." the  
  
moon was gone an the dawn was soon to show its ugly face. They had moments until she left.   
  
"Kag...I..."  
  
"NO...Don't...Please...Don't make this any harder than it already is. Just let me leave and never  
  
know how you feel. I don't want to hear 'Im sorry I don't return your love' either." She began to  
  
cry. He moved closer and hugged her. He pulled away only slightly so that she was still in his  
  
protective arms to wipe away her tears. He had to say it...  
  
"I love you." He wasted no time claiming her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. She responded on  
  
contact. She told herself she wasn't going to waist time being shocked about his confession since  
  
she had only a little time before she had to leave. So she happily returned the kiss. She raped her  
  
arms around his neck as he licked her lips begging for permission. She smiled against his lips and  
  
granted his request. He wasted no time plundering her mouth and rejoicing in her taste and her  
  
little moans of pleasure. Then all of a sudden her knees buckled as she placed her face in his  
  
chest screaming in agony. Sesshomaru was shocked and picked her up bridle style with one arm  
  
~~*~~(A/N seeing as he's so buff and strong and handsome...and DAMN Sexy! *_* ^_^ ya'll  
  
know what Im talkin' 'bout ^_~. He-he)~~*~~ brushing her hair away from her face with the free  
  
one while she clasped herself to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" his voice was so sweet  
  
"Ya im just fine. Just a warning to get in the water." Sesshomaru let her down and she was lost in  
  
his golden depths. She smiled a lovely smile. He smiled because she was smiling because of him,  
  
also he was happy he had his dream girl.  
  
"Meet me here next month on the full moon -k-." He nodded and she have him a quick kiss and  
  
turned, walked until the water brushed her toes then ran back and jumped into his arms and  
  
kissed him hard.  
  
"Sessho." she whispered   
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Any thing." He smiled a wicked grin that made her so hot.  
  
"Bring some chocolate on your next visit. I haven't had any in ages."He smiled and chuckled.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Any thing else?" he asked huskily and he nipped at her neck. She pondered his proposition for a  
  
sec and then gave him a toothy grin. She wiggled her way free from him then smiled.  
  
"Surprise me." is all she said before she booked it and dove into the water and transfprmed just as the sun came  
  
over the horizon. Then she resurfaced and blew him a kiss before she dove to the watery depth  
  
she called home.   
  
A/N: Well there u have it my first story AND chapter. Did u like it hu-hu did ya. He-he. 


	2. CHOCOLATE

A/N: SORRY! So sorry! Sorry for the wait. I haven't hade time to update cuz 1) I hade drama  
  
and a performance so I was shot for time. And 2) not much of an idea as to were to go.3) I've  
  
been sick with boy-friend problems.....Literally. Im serious I was sick cuz my boy-friend. But  
  
that's over I finally got the guts to brake up with him.  
  
Thanks to Mair: I know it was short but I hope u like it once I get more in.  
  
to skittles0765: Im glad u think its cute and here u go.  
  
To flower4u: thanks for the love and the lesson in french  
  
Cant forget CresentMoon22000: Thanks for the great rating at mediaminer. Im glad I used word  
  
to spell everything. Good thing it checks my grammar too.  
  
Well her we go for the next chapter.  
  
Dusk till Dawn  
  
By:Inu-babssexybitch (mm.org)  
  
and inu-babs-girly-girl.(ff.net)  
  
Ch 2: CHOCOLATE!  
  
'I wonder if he will show up a little early' It was a beautiful dusky day (A/N: only seven a clock  
  
or so but he) and kagome was sitting on the beach waiting for Sesshomaru. No one was around  
  
so she wasn't fearful of someone seeing her. Shw was in her mermaid form and was sitting down  
  
were the water was to her waist. She sat their with her imagination running wild as her hair blew  
  
in the breeze and her tail wagged from side to side. She was a little surprised when she felt a pair  
  
of strong masculine arms wrap around her torso.  
  
"Nice fin." was whispered in her ear. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed, sucked and  
  
nibbled too.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered back.  
  
"Your welcome." he continued to nuzzle her neck when she asked.  
  
"What time is it?" he removed one arm to look at his watch.  
  
"7:30 why"  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?"she smiled at him almost childishly.  
  
"Good thing I got swim trunks on." she giggled "How did you get so close to me?" he cooed into  
  
her ear.  
  
"I don't know maybe you just like untouchable girls." the next wave broke and brought the water  
  
to their waist so she slipped away into the sea with a grin on her face. Sesshomaru didn't take her  
  
bait and waited. The sun had just gone down when she emerged from the water with the  
  
skimpiest bathing suit on ever. The swim suit was leather (A/N: I know leather cant get wet but  
  
its so sexy, lets just say it's a special leather.) None the less and it was a thong bathing suit with a  
  
top that barley fit her size DD boobs. Sesshomaru just sat their and stared at her.  
  
"Gods your beautiful, Kagome." she smiled then walked up to him and got mere inches from his  
  
lips.  
  
"Is what you see all you care about?" she asked huskily.  
  
"Kagome, you were beautiful the day I saw you. Its not your looks, their just a plus." Kagome  
  
searched his eyes then smiled a sexy grin.  
  
"Good enough." then she let her lips brush over his. He looked into her eyes and gave her the  
  
same sexy grin and then brought her down for a fiery kiss. She straddled his hips in an attempt to  
  
get closer to him as humanly possible. They broke from their kiss and smiled then she asked him.  
  
"So what did you bring me." with the most child like face you could ever see on a 19 year olds  
  
face.  
  
"Why don't you come and take a look." he smiled when she clapped her hand together and  
  
screamed.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they walked up to the blanket she had set out and she immediately  
  
wanted to rummage through his backpack. She was just about to grab it when she swiped it out  
  
of her reach.  
  
"Aa-Aa-Aa. No so fast their tiger." she folded her arms and pouted like a child.  
  
"Silly-Jerk-Youkai." was mumbled under her breath, or so she thought.  
  
"What was that?" he smiled when she went pale as a ghost.  
  
'I forgot about his hearing.'  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought." she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled.  
  
"Put that thing away." she just pouted some more. He sighed and gave in.  
  
"Will some chocolate cheer you up?" he pulled out a box of the best chocolate. She smiled and  
  
hugged him.  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She had him in a death grip.  
  
"Thank me by letting me breath please." she did and he sucked in air with delight.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I got a little excited." she laughed a little.  
  
"You think." now they both laughed. Then she plucked a piece of chocolate from the box and  
  
took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm." her eyes rolled to the back of her head with delight as she munched her little  
  
bite. Sesshomaru watched in with amusement.  
  
"Try it. Its real good." she held it in front of his mouth and waited for him to comply.  
  
"That's okay. Im not to found of choc......" he never got to fully decline before it was shoved into  
  
his mouth. He sat there munching on it for a minute.  
  
"Hey your right this is good."   
  
"Told ya so." then she plucked another piece from the box. Sesshomaru followed suit. They sat  
  
their and chatted while they finished up the chocolate and told stories of their friends,  
  
sleep=overs, ans mostly stories about past incidents with...CHOCOLATE.  
  
"Oh my god, there was this one time when I was really little,  
  
"You were actually small?"  
  
"Anyways, I had gone to bed and my dad had one of his friends over and they were talking. Well  
  
I woke up and wanted a snack. Well my dad gives me chocolate chips.  
  
"Bet you loved that."  
  
"Well im laying down and eating at the same time. Well I fall asleep."  
  
So you a snoozer?"  
  
"My dad came to wake me up and when I do wake up he's laughing. I ask 'Why are you laughing  
  
daddy?' and he says 'You have chocolate all over your face and your hair, not to mention the  
  
bed.'" Sesshomaru broke out into hysterical laughter as did Kagome. When Kagome caught her  
  
breath she continued.  
  
"So then he asks me 'What did you do? Just look at you hand full of chocolate and smash and  
  
rub it into your face?'" More hysterical laughter and a little stomach holding.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha. That's hilarious what did you do?"  
  
"I said 'What?'" even more hysterical and stomach clenching.  
  
"God that's hilarious."  
  
"Ya I know."  
  
"Hey are you thirsty?"  
  
"Ya parched. Did you bring something to drink?"  
  
"Yup" He went fishing around in his back pack and brought out a six pack of soda.  
  
"Soda?" she asked happily.  
  
"Not just any soda. DR PEPPER!" he handed her one and she smiled.  
  
"SWEET! I haven't had Dr Pepper in so long." she gulped it down in mere seconds. Sesshomaru  
  
lust watched her happily.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" She sighed   
  
"Ahh yaa?" he smiled  
  
"What would you say to movin in with me?" She froze.   
  
'I thought we talked about this.'  
  
A/N  
  
Mwahahahahahahahaha. He-He-He. CLIFF HANGER. Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha. Thats to all of you  
  
who did that to me and other readers. He-He just kiddin. Any way. Tell me what you think.  
  
Please review. I don't know how long this is gonna be but the more reviews I get the faster I  
  
update and the longer the story. I have and idea for the next chapter but plz if you have any ideas  
  
tell me. Im kinda stuck. Well plz reaview and till the next exiting episode of....Emerald's  
  
FanFic! 


	3. Author Note

Hey guys this is a authors note just to let you guys who have reviewed that I AM ALIVE, and that i have seen your reviews. I Am having trouble with my story and....i need help to what i could do. And i also feel that not many ppl like my story. I only got 9 or less reviews. NOW dont get me wrong im not sayin "REVIEW OF I CANCEL THE STORY" or "REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE" im saying "I feel you dont like it so i havent been inspired." so plz give me some ideas. Thank you.

Inuyasha:Keh, untalented wench.

Me : Screw you to, hanyou.

Inuyasha:Thats harsh man.

ME : Im not a man.

Inuyasha: Well you look like one.

Kagome: Inuyasha SIIIIITTTTT!!!! -I walk over to kagome and give her a high five.

Me : Thats the power of my story bitch. -Me and kagome walk away laughin-


End file.
